


【all快】月光寒-11

by hulaoer



Category: all快, 黑羽快斗 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulaoer/pseuds/hulaoer
Summary: 刷觉醒 的时候满脑子的黄色废料，等boss出来成功挂机开始码字的时候就道貌岸然了……有没有靠想就能自动码字的机器啊QAQ这样我能日更一万！于是蜘蛛套餐已下架，接下来新白续摊。在群里讨论改大纲的时候，发生了这么一个小剧场：我：s舔过斗子的rutou，如果新一或者白马再舔，是不是……[滑稽]us：会有新冠病毒人传人的风险修：新冠病毒在手上好像只能存活1-2小时，身上有衣服保暖可能会死更快一点吧us：哦哦，但是还是冲洗20s或者酒精消毒一下比较好我：……你们要不要这样欺负我打字慢我：我就想说，他们再舔，是不是就间接接吻了……us：手残没有说话喘气的资格！艾尔：你这么说，只要吻了快斗，就都是间接接吻了，贵圈真乱！我：……算了，当我没说话_(:з」∠)_
Kudos: 6





	【all快】月光寒-11

猎物既然抓住，要如何好好地玩弄，自然是猎人该好好头疼的问题。

Spider本来只想逗一逗快斗的。他向来男女不忌，眼前的少年不论如何伪装，沉稳表象下的天真都让他不自觉地产生一种负罪之感。  
可这副年轻的身体实在太过诱人，而把自己脱得精光的小家伙却全然不自知地还敢骑到自己的身上。欲望就是在那一瞬间彻底击败理智的，毕竟死在他手里的人那么多，他怎会在乎多加一重强奸的罪行？  
用处子之血刻写罪名，是多么令人兴奋的事？亲吻只是开餐前的小菜。薄薄的嘴唇软嫩，含在嘴里，好像要化了一般。  
大约从未经历过这样的事，愣神中的男孩眼睛瞪得老大。Spider几乎被这样的表情逗笑，但KID的大名他是听过的，眼下难能可贵的表情看一眼也就足够，若真腾出时间欣赏，恐怕下一秒，就没命再看了。  
此时此刻，Spider不得不感激Snake那个色老头一番。比King-sise还要大上不少的床上藏着不少折腾人的小机关，他趁着快斗还未缓过神来，直接从枕头下扯出一条皮带，迅速地将他的双手捆上。  
「你……！」Spider的动作一下将快斗扯回了现实，下唇被啃食的酥麻感仍未退却，他连说话都带着磕绊。手腕上的皮带不等他把话说完便已捆得死紧，勒人的疼痛提醒着他处境的不妙。他试着翻转手腕，刚一用力，扎人的刺痛钻进血管，直奔心脏。  
皮带上带了电……和那个该死的项圈一样。  
快斗愤怒地想咬紧牙关，后槽牙里硌人的触感却令他清醒过来。  
新一说的，如果真的反抗不论，那是能够让他舒服一点的东西……  
可他不能咬下去。  
Snake已死，那叠文件对于他的新主人一钱不值。他只要挣开手上的皮带，解决掉压在自己身上的人，就可以完成任务了。  
快斗定神，屈起左腿就要往Spider下身顶去。  
太过明显的动作被一下看穿，扎好皮带的Spider腾出手来，轻描淡写地挡下快斗的攻击。  
不想下一秒钝痛还是从那不能描述的部位传来，差点断子绝孙的人表情扭曲地苦笑，明明自己都那么防备了，怎么还会忘了小家伙是右撇子这件事？  
但痛都痛过了，哪有不讨回来的道理。  
Spider忍痛扣住快斗一击得逞还想再来一次的右腿脚踝，双手同时用力，将快斗的双腿分开。  
那是门户大开任君采撷的糟糕姿势。已然成熟的性器尺寸恰到好处，形状也和主人一般的精致。它兴致黯然地沉睡在腿间并不茂盛的耻毛之中，更下面则藏着令人向往的甜美空间。  
舔了舔嘴唇，Spider俯上前去。  
柠檬的清香忽然就这么涌进了鼻间，他认真地又嗅了嗅，不由轻笑出声来：「没想到，你还给自己认真的清洗过。嗯……柠檬味的。」  
讽刺的话语直接涨红了快斗的脸，「关……关你屁事！」他用力蹬了蹬腿，Spider用的力道比他想象中的要大。  
「我的盘中餐，怎么会不关我的事呢？」Spider幽幽地说着，低沉的嗓音如大提琴那般舒缓，他想撩动的是快斗的那根弦。可他也清楚，小朋友此刻对自己的敌意可深了，否则以白马家的教育方式，怎么会说出如此粗俗的话来。  
「乖孩子是不可以说如此失礼的话的。」  
他说着，头埋得更低。  
快斗可以感应到有气息吐在自己大腿内侧的瘙痒，无法合拢的腿颤抖起来。紧接着，那自懂事后便再未被他人触碰过的地方，被包裹进了湿润的地方……  
「你——」过分的刺激惊得快斗剧烈挣扎，他从未想过Spider会含住那肮脏的地方，「唔……快走开……」  
怎么会这样……  
羞耻感如火山爆发，快斗惊慌地发现自己的挣扎反倒将自己更深地送入对方口中。生理泪水一刹就挤出了眼角，Spider富有技巧的舔弄和因挣动而自手腕流导向全身的电流让那只在懵懂的梦中出现过的快感更为强烈。  
总以为自己无所畏惧的男孩陌生地体会着进退不得的恐惧，身体里所有的血液都涌向了下身。沉睡中的器官就这么在Spider的狎玩下慢慢苏醒，渐渐饱满起来后，形状似乎又更漂亮了些。

又舔弄了一会，小KID终于是Spider喜欢的状态。他满意地彻底吐出口中的器物，顺带卷走上头涌出的一小撮粘稠液体。  
「不喜欢吗？」他问快斗。嘴角浮出几分意犹未尽，绿色的眼睛好似一面魔镜，将快斗羞愤不甘的表情全都印了进去。  
快斗咬着下唇，半个字都不想说。他的胸膛起伏着，不稳的气息化作喉间几不可闻的呜咽，正被竭力地压制着。  
不见回应，Spider兀自说了下去：「或许不是不喜欢，只是因为没有尝试过，所以不知道该怎么评价？」  
「……」  
当然不可能是这么好笑的原因。  
可惜快斗笑不出来……  
Spider的手不知在什么时候放开了对他双腿的禁锢，握在了他的胸前。  
哪里曾被他藏过无数次假胸，上一次被某位不长眼的富商「不小心」碰到时，快斗卸掉了他一双手。  
此时的触摸不再隔着那层柔软却虚假的团块，过于真实的触感随着心跳传递了过来。  
胸前的茱萸像一枚小巧的玩具，吸引着Spider修长的手指乐此不疲。敏感的皮肤教会了快斗不一样的兴奋，他扬起头，狠狠吐出沉重的呼吸。  
这样的反应给予了Spider更大的玩心，他渴望看到快斗更美好的表情。  
抚弄着乳头的手指又换成了他的嘴，唇与舌的配合永远比单纯的抚摸更加淫靡。吮吸的水声轻轻漾起，在他的卖力之下，快斗几乎忘记了挣扎。  
可也只是「几乎」而已。  
微弱的电流从接触的唇齿间流进，Spider挑眉，视线的一角扫到快斗手上的动作。  
「都到这时候了，还以为自己可以逃走吗？」Spider问着，在快斗的右边乳尖轻轻一咬。  
「呜……」  
甜美的呻吟终是没能被压住，声音里含着绵绵的喘息，出口便带上了几分妩媚与甜腻。  
Spider在取悦快斗的欲望，而快斗，在用自己的反应取悦着他。  
这才是该有的反应。  
Spider满意地笑弯了眼，转而放过了瑟瑟发抖着的红色小珠，凑到快斗的耳边。  
「你逃不掉的。」他说，「别怕，我会让你舒服。」

话语间淡淡的气流如瘙痒般卷过快斗的耳廓，他瑟缩着想躲，Spider却捏着他的下巴，又一次吻了上来。  
这一回的吻不同于先前的啃噬，灵巧的舌趁着快斗来不及闭上的嘴钻了进去，横扫着他的口腔。  
「嗯……唔不……」  
呼吸就这么被蛮横地夺走，快斗妄图咬断口中异物的举动被Spider轻描淡写地躲开。  
退出快斗的口腔，Spider的呼吸也重了起来。  
身下涨得坚硬的部位迫不及待地想要闯进眼前少年的身体，可是……  
有什么可是？Spider心下冷笑。他不敢相信，这个红着眼眶的漂亮男孩竟然让他泛起了怜香惜玉的心思。  
多么可笑的情绪。  
然而Spider竟欣然地接纳了这样异常的自己。

***

温柔得仿佛能挤出水来的亲吻又凑了上来，不安分的小兽想躲也躲不开。  
更令快斗绝望的是Spider这一次的进犯竟不再只瞄准一个地方，在吻住他唇的同时，有力的手握住了他的分身。  
对于灼热的器官而言，温暖的手掌有着令人舒适的微凉。手指稍一摸索，战栗的快感比点击更为猛烈。  
怎么会这样……  
快斗用力睁着眼，努力地忍着眼眶里打着转的眼泪。  
Spider却不肯放过他，闲着的那只手扣住了他的后脑，趁着换气语气愉悦对说了声「接吻应该闭上眼睛」，然后吻得更深。

水声漫了开来。  
从上面，和下面。

比起掠夺者，Spider更像是一个引导者。懵懂的少年荷枪实弹地在他身下学习着人类最简单的、获取快乐的方式。而他天赋异禀的学生令他满意地合上了眼，漂亮的水珠就这么从眼角滑落到了耳畔的发间。  
没能亲自舔去的惋惜一闪而过，胀痛的下身提醒着他最重要的事情还未解决。  
他遗憾地放开了快斗的唇，两只手一同来到了快斗的下半身。  
那个地方和他的一样，兴奋异常。薄薄的皮肤下血管清晰有力地在搏动，越来越多的体液从顶端溢了出来。  
「这个地方，你自己弄过吗？」  
Spider的问题快斗答不上来，不希望再被侵入的唇被他死死咬紧。  
倔强的拒绝令人伤心，Spider遗憾地摇摇头，从西装裤里解放出了自己的灼热。巨大的性器几乎是从裤子里弹出来的，涨得发紫。他将它与小快斗一道握着，粗粗喘了一口：「既然没有，让我来教教你吧。」  
说着，灵巧的手飞快地捋动起来。

「不……」  
激烈的律动一秒击溃快斗的防线，破碎的吟哦再止不住，断断续续地从口中漏出。  
不仅仅是热而已，那些难以言喻的快感羞耻地占据了思考的高地，回旋着撞击快斗的理智，蛮横地沸腾了他的身体。  
下意识的拒绝成了不堪一击的欲拒还迎，更多的，竟然是溃不成军的迎合。  
Spider的速度又快了些，期间不轻不重的揉捏就像放置到快斗身体里的一枚枚炸弹，一丛丛击碎他微不足道的自尊与反抗。  
然而这还没到最后一步，书本里一场性事的哪仅止于这样程度的欢愉。

「你在走神？」小小的分心被Spider抓住，快斗感觉得到对方加重在自己身上的力道，「还在思考着如何逃跑吗？」  
「放开、我……唔……」  
都到这时候了，Spider怎容得下快斗拒绝。忍着下体的难受，Spider放开了自己的，转而认真地开始了更大范围的攻城略地。  
火一簇一簇地点得更旺。  
「我怎么能放开你呢？你都还没有告诉我，你的秘密。」  
哪有什么秘密……快斗欲哭无泪。若知道自己玩笑般的隐瞒会让自己落入这种境地，早就一点不带保留地全告诉Spider了。  
「我……」一开口就发现自己带着哭腔，快斗赶忙闭嘴。酸酸的情绪混着自接下任务来就积蓄着的委屈却是藏都藏不住地一股脑全涌了上来，快斗一时没克制住，一个鼻涕泡就这么从鼻子里吹了出来。  
「……」  
「……」  
真的是把脸都给丢尽了……  
破碎的鼻涕泡彻底葬送了小杀手的尊严，可也正因如此，想哭的感觉渐渐消退了下去。  
快斗破罐子破摔地躺平：「我只是恰好和工藤少爷长得像罢了。」  
恰好？长得像？  
Spider对这个答案一万分的不信，可都到这个节骨眼了，快斗怎么还会用这种理由来敷衍自己。  
「呵呵，算了……」一声微不足道叹息过后，Spider从快斗的身上支起身子，  
对于Spider的举动，快斗疑惑地偏了偏头：「你这是……？」  
「看你快被我欺负哭了的模样，我决定今天先放你一马。」  
放你一马。  
这简直是快斗今天听到的最美妙的话语。他难以置信地往后躲了几公分，不忘合上自己的腿：「真的吗？」  
好不容易逃离了狼窝，还要往回跳。Spider简直要被快斗的天真气笑了。他从床上走下，却不整理自己凌乱的衣裳，露出危险的表情：  
「今天就算了吧，我去洗个澡。」他说着，眯起了眼睛，「但下一次再见到你，你就别想跑了。」  
听Spider的话并不像玩笑，快斗悬着的心也算落了下来，他抬了抬自己被捆着的双手：「那你给我解开。」  
Spider却说：「那个，你自己想办法。毕竟我说的『下一次』，可是没有任何时间限制的。」  
说着，他真的就这么头也不回地，走进了浴室里。

***

带着解决欲望目的的淋雨注定快不起来。待Spider从浴室里走出，床上早就没了人影。那个装着工藤家秘密的保险柜依然开着，里头放着文件的地方，被替换成了那把保险柜的钥匙。  
不是不想做点什么，更不是不想把人留下。只是现在这副模样碍手碍脚，下一次，等下一次他就不会再那么客气了。  
「KID。」  
他念着那个熟悉的代号。  
果然是个小鬼，还是个可爱的小鬼。  
下一次，他们又会在什么样的情境下见面呢？  
Spider笑着，  
他好久没有那么兴奋了，他需要发泄一下。  


**Author's Note:**

> 刷觉醒 的时候满脑子的黄色废料，等boss出来成功挂机开始码字的时候就道貌岸然了……有没有靠想就能自动码字的机器啊QAQ这样我能日更一万！
> 
> 于是蜘蛛套餐已下架，接下来新白续摊。
> 
> 在群里讨论改大纲的时候，发生了这么一个小剧场：
> 
> 我：s舔过斗子的rutou，如果新一或者白马再舔，是不是……[滑稽]
> 
> us：会有新冠病毒人传人的风险
> 
> 修：新冠病毒在手上好像只能存活1-2小时，身上有衣服保暖可能会死更快一点吧
> 
> us：哦哦，但是还是冲洗20s或者酒精消毒一下比较好
> 
> 我：……你们要不要这样欺负我打字慢
> 
> 我：我就想说，他们再舔，是不是就间接接吻了……
> 
> us：手残没有说话喘气的资格！
> 
> 艾尔：你这么说，只要吻了快斗，就都是间接接吻了，贵圈真乱！
> 
> 我：……算了，当我没说话_(:з」∠)_


End file.
